


The Call Of The Sea

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, anyway, chris and sebastian are fishermen, i know nothing about the fishing business in the us, this was based on my uk knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris has always loved the sea. But when Sebastian joins the crew of his fishing boat, has he found something that can even replace his first and only love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw [this photoset](http://velvetjinx.tumblr.com/post/155523542167/bhrnes-i-cant-believe-this-is-a-thing) and all I could see in my head was the boys as fishermen. Idek. So obviously I had to write this and research the fuck out of it, but the only info I could find was on fishing in the UK. ANYWAY. Sorry if I've got stuff wrong.

Fishing is all Chris has ever known. His father was, and is, a captain of his own vessel, as well as the owner of a small fleet of boats, and as soon as Chris was old enough to grip he was taught to bait a hook. His father would take him into the boat as a lad to show him around between trips, but it was his mother who took him down to the Boston shore and showed him how to cast a line into the water. 

Fishing is in Chris's blood. The call of the sea is strong, and Chris hears it every day. Has heard it since he was a small boy, sneaking off at night to sit by the shore and watch the waves roll onto the rocky beach in the moonlight. A model pupil in most ways, Chris would occasionally skip school to go fishing if he felt that the weather was just right. His teachers scolded him but to no avail. And despite their pleas for him to at least consider college, "Please, Chris, with your grades you could get a scholarship pretty much anywhere in the country!", as soon as he had graduated he started work on his father's boat. 

As familiar as Chris was with the theory, nothing could have prepared him for the exhilaration of the reality. To get up hours before dawn to make the thirty six hour round trip was what he lived for. And when, just after his thirtieth birthday, the captain of one of his father's vessels retired, no one could argue with Robert's decision to make his son captain. Chris had proven his worth time and time again, and had worked on all four ships in his father's fleet at one time or another, so he was well known to the crew. Well known, well liked, and most importantly well respected. 

Fishing was Chris's passion, and the sea his only love. 

He was thirty five years old when everything got turned upside down. 

***

One of Chris's crew had been offered the captaincy of another boat and so Chris had the arduous task of interviewing a replacement - arduous mostly because there weren't that many suitable applicants for these kinds of positions. Chris had narrowed his list down to just two guys, and if he didn't find someone out of those two, well, they'd just have to make do. 

The first guy had clearly lied on his resume and didn't know one part of a boat from the other. Chris smiled vaguely and sighed when the guy left, and looked up when Anthony, one of his crew, came into the office with a cup of coffee for him. 

"Thanks, man - you didn't have to do that," Chris said, taking a deep sniff of the steam coming off the piping hot beverage. 

"I know, but I figured you might need it after I heard that guy get his port and starboard mixed up," Anthony grinned. "So we're down to the last guy, huh?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Says he's been working on boats for about ten years - Mark says he's heard of the boat he worked on, and if it's the same Sebastian then he's supposed to be good. Here's hoping, cause we can't really afford to go out there shorthanded."

"When's he due?"

"In about five minutes."

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it then. Fingers crossed!" Anthony grinned as he left the office. 

It was only about a minute later that someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Chris called, and through the door walked the most attractive guy that Chris had ever seen. He had long dark hair that came down past his ears; high, sharp cheekbones that Chris felt he could cut his finger on; a fine, sharp jawline; blue eyes, the colour of the deepest sea; and a well kept beard that made him look rugged and slightly dangerous. 

"Uh, hi," the guy said, snapping Chris out of his intense consideration of the guy. "You Chris Evans?"

"That's me," Chris said, standing and reaching across the table. "You must be Sebastian Stan."

"Yup," Sebastian replied, taking his hand and shaking it in a firm grip. 

"So basically this interview is just to determine your suitability. I've seen your references - which are really good and promising - but I want to see for myself, so we're going to go out to the boat first so I can see how much you know."

Sebastian nodded, looking a little bemused, and followed Chris out into the open air of the harbour to his boat, the _Marvel_. She was a fine, seaworthy vessel, just the right size for a crew of four, and Chris could see the look of admiration on Sebastian's face as he approached her. 

As soon as they were aboard, Chris clapped his hands. "Okay, first things first: which side is port and which is starboard?"

Sebastian looked at him like he'd grown another head, then slowly pointed to the left - "Port..." - and the right - "...starboard."

"Excellent. That's a good start." Chris tried not to show his relief as he took Sebastian around the boat, getting him to name different parts, before handing him a knife. "You know what to do with one of these?"

Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian did some extremely tricky flips and catches with the knife, before handing it back to a stunned Chris. "It's for gutting fish," he deadpanned, and Chris let out a laugh. 

"You're not squeamish?"

"Nope."

"You'll be friendly to the other members of the crew?"

"If they return the favour."

"And you don't mind the early starts?"

"I've been doing this for a decade, so if I minded getting up early I'm in the wrong business."

Chris held out his hand. "Then the job's yours if you want it."

Sebastian shook his hand, looking amazed. "That's it? That's the interview? I mean, thanks, man," he laughed. "I'm just a little surprised."

"I'll be honest with you," Chris said frankly, "the fact that you seem to know what you're talking about is enough. Trust me when I say you didn't exactly have much competition in that department. Besides," he added, smiling, "I think you'll be a good fit for the crew. Welcome on board."

Chris led Sebastian back to the office to fill in the necessary paperwork. Once that was done, Chris gave him a copy of their schedule. "Subject to change, weather dependant, obviously," he said, "and speaking of which, you should probably give me your cellphone number just in case."

"Uh, sure," Sebastian replied, then reeled it off as Chris typed furiously at his phone. 

"Okay, got it," Chris smiled. "I'll give you a missed call so you've got my number too, so if you're sick or whatever and can't come you can call and let me know so we can make other arrangements."

Sebastian nodded. "So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Chris grinned, "so I'd advise going home and getting a good night's sleep tonight. We set off at four thirty am."

"See you bright and early, then," Sebastian smiled, and stood, shaking Chris's hand again before leaving. Chris deliberately did _not_ watch his ass as he walked out the door. The problem wasn't that Sebastian was attractive - his whole crew were kind of stunning, as were the crews on his father's other boats. The problem was that Sebastian, on top of being the most handsome guy Chris had ever seen, was that he was also magnetic - something in his personality drew you in. 

He took a deep breath and sighed. Well, working with Sebastian would be interesting, that was for certain. 

***

The next morning, Chris's alarm went off at three fifteen. He pulled himself out of bed and got ready, before leaving his house to go down to the harbour. It was only a ten minute walk away, and Chris loved the stillness of hour - still and dark and silent as everyone else slumbered. 

When he arrived at the boat, Anthony and Sebastian were already there. Chris nodded to them both in greeting, and they nodded back. 

"You two introduced yourselves?" Chris asked. 

"Of course. We've been waiting here for about ten minutes already, captain," Anthony grinned. 

Chris rolled his eyes, and a few moments later Mark showed up, parking his car in one of the bays before getting out, basket in hand. 

"What's that?" Anthony asked. 

"My wife decided we all need fattening up so she baked us some scones and cookies and cupcakes," Mark laughed, before pausing, looking curiously at Sebastian. 

"Mark, this is Sebastian Stan, our new crew member. Sebastian, this is Mark Ruffalo, who's forgotten more about fishing than most people will ever know."

Mark smiled at Sebastian and shook his hand. "Pleasure. Glad to have you on board."

"Thanks, Mark," Sebastian replied, and Chris clapped his hands. 

"Okay, time to go. Grab your shit and get on board."

They all did as they were told, and Chris followed the other three on board his boat. As soon as they were on board, a different atmosphere came down over them; less playful, more serious. Working the kind of fishing boats they worked wasn't as dangerous as working some fishing vessels, but you still had to stay on your toes and do everything right. 

Chris went into the cabin to fire up the engine and switch on the navigation lights, knowing the others in his crew would be pulling the ropes away from the pier. As Chris navigated them past the pier he could hear the sounds of them stowing away the ropes so no one would trip on them, and he knew they'd also be checking the gear carefully to make sure nothing had been forgotten. 

About ten minutes into their journey, Mark came into the cabin and smiled. "Want me to take over, captain?" he asked, and Chris nodded. 

"Thanks, Mark. Coordinates are here," he said, pointing to the notice board. 

"I know. Go on out and enjoy the sea."

Chris wondered if he should be worried how well his crew knew him, but instead shrugged and headed out onto the deck. 

He stood on the port side, watching the deep, dark water as it flowed past the side of the boat. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the figure come up beside him, only becoming aware of him when he spoke. 

"Wouldn't like to fall in there again," Sebastian said, and Chris jumped. 

"Jesus, Sebastian, don't creep up on me like that!" he said with a laugh, and Sebastian looked abashed. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." he began, but Chris interrupted him, confused. 

"Wait. What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Oh. Uh. So back in my younger days when I'd first started working on the boats, I was young and kinda stupid, and was running on deck which, yeah, I know, I know. Anyway, I slipped on a stray fish that was on the deck and it was like something out of a cartoon - I flew straight over the starboard side and into the water."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, I was really fucking lucky. The crew got me back on board and contacted the coastguard helicopter, which took me to hospital where I was in for a few days with hypothermia. Not the most fun I've ever had, but it taught me a thing or two."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Chris smiled. They both turned and looked out over the sea at the slowly lightening sky, standing in companionable silence until the boat pulled to a halt as dawn was breaking over the water. 

The noise from the usual following of gulls began to get louder as they checked the cod ends of the fishing nets, and then became almost deafening when they shot out the trawl doors. Chris watched Sebastian carefully as he mentally calculated the warp needed for the depth of the water, but he seemed to know his stuff as he was right on target with the others. 

As soon as the nets were out and ready to tow, Chris clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "Well done," he said gruffly, and Sebastian nodded. "Okay, Anthony, first shift. The rest of us need some shut eye."

The chorus of "yes, captain" went almost unheard by Chris as he was already heading below deck to the cabin. Nobody even bothered to take off their boots before laying on the small bunks, and all of them were asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow, lulled into slumber by the movement of the boat and the muffled noise of the engine. 

Chris had no sooner fallen asleep than he was awake again, Sebastian standing over him. 

"Wakey, wakey, captain," he grinned and Chris swung his legs over the side of the bunk before standing, yawning, and stretching his arms above his head. He thought he saw Sebastian's eyes flick down to the bare strip of skin of his stomach, but figured that was probably a trick of the light. 

He followed Sebastian through to the small kitchen and gratefully accepted the large, steaming cup of coffee that Mark handed him, along with a cookie from the basket. Once they had all finished, they all pulled on their oilskins and went back up on deck. The boat swayed softly in place with the swell of the open sea, and Chris paused for a moment, letting the salty sea air wash over him for a moment. 

Then it was back to work, hauling in the nets as the gulls squawked and screeched loudly around the boat. As their haul began to land on the deck, Chris could see already that they had caught a good number of fish - mostly cod, as expected, but also decent numbers of halibut, cusk and pollock. 

Once the nets were emptied they immediately set them up to shoot again. Then as Mark started to guide the boat to tow the nets, the others set to work sorting and gutting the first catch. They worked together well as a team, the new addition of Sebastian notwithstanding, and Chris was pleased to see that losing their other crewmate to another boat hadn't affected Mark or Anthony adversely. In fact, they almost seemed to work even more smoothly than before, and soon the first catch was stowed away on ice in boxes in the hold, and Chris was sending Anthony to get some sleep. 

As Mark had taken the second shift, Chris and Sebastian went down to the kitchen to wait. Coffees in hand, Chris took out a pack of cards, and Sebastian's eyes lit up. 

"You challenging me or something, captain?" he grinned, and Chris laughed. 

"So what if I am? You play poker?"

"Of course. What are the stakes?"

"No stakes," Chris replied, shaking his head. "Only your own pride."

Sebastian nodded. "Sensible rules. All right, you take first deal?"

Chris was good at poker, and normally beat the crew hands down when they played, which is why he was amazed to see himself losing the first hand. And the second. When he lost the third, he put down his cards and laughed. 

"Are you some kind of card shark or something?" he asked good naturedly, and Sebastian shrugged. 

"What can I say? I'm just naturally brilliant."

Chris was about to retort when they felt the boat stop, and a few moments later Mark came in followed by a yawning Anthony. 

By the time their thirty four hours were up and it was time to head back to harbour, Sebastian had become a valued member of the crew. When it had been his turn to take a shift, and the other three had gone below deck, both Mark and Anthony had told Chris how much they approved of his decision to hire Sebastian. And when they finally got back to the harbour and had unloaded their cargo, and it was time to say goodbye to the crew for a couple of days, Chris found himself almost unwilling to leave Sebastian. 

He told himself he was being stupid, but suddenly realised he didn't really know anything about the man. Was he married? Single? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? 

Chris sighed. He'd surely find out one way or another. Knowing his luck, Sebastian would be married with two-point-four kids and a house with a picket fence. 

***

The next time they were out on the boat, a few days later, Chris found himself alone with Sebastian in the kitchen. 

"So tell me about yourself, Sebastian," Chris prompted him, and Sebastian shrugged. 

"Don't know that there's much to tell, really. I was born in Romania..."

"Wait, you were?"

"Uh, yeah," Sebastian replied, looking at him strangely. "Didn't you read the forms I filled out?"

"Uh, no? I just gave them to my dad to deal with since it's technically his job to deal with the paperwork."

"Oh. Well, anyway, yeah. Born in Romania, parents divorced when I was a toddler, moved with my mom to Austria when I was eight and then New York when I was twelve. She remarried a lecturer, really nice guy, and I managed to get rid of my accent enough for my peers to like me."

"You had an accent? I mean, of course you did. Do you still speak Romanian?"

Sebastian nodded. "With my parents, yeah, all the time. Then, I don't know...school, college, graduated with a degree in environmental science but didn't really know what to do with it. Then I was in Boston visiting a friend and they knew someone who was looking for someone to train on a fishing boat. I figured I'd do it for the summer, see how I got on. And I don't know, I kinda fell in love with it," he finished with a laugh. 

"Easy to do," Chris nodded. "So, you married?"

"Uh, no. My last girlfriend ran off with my ex boyfriend, and getting your heart broken quite that spectacularly tends to mean you want out of the dating game for a while," Sebastian shrugged, looking a little nervous. 

"So you're bi too?" Chris blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"Too? Someone else on the crew is?" Sebastian's expression was equal parts surprised and relieved. Chris wanted to kiss him. 

"Well, yeah. Me."

"Oh. I didn't know."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly a secret. When you work in close quarters with other guys like this it's always best to be up front, I find. Mostly so if they're homophobic I can get my dad to give them the boot."

Sebastian laughed at that, breaking the slight tension that had built up, and Chris tried to focus on his coffee instead of the knowledge that he might actually have a chance with Sebastian. 

***

The more fishing trips they took together, the more Chris found himself falling for Sebastian. The magnetism that Chris had felt on their first meeting only seemed to increase the more he got to know him, and spending so much time in close quarters really wasn't doing anything good for his libido. 

Chris was spending a lot of time with his own right hand these days. 

He stopped going down to the shore on his days off to stare out into the ocean, preferring instead to spend the time catching up on paperwork and visiting his mom. He hadn't realised that she'd noticed the change in him until she sat him down one day, about three months after Sebastian had joined the crew. 

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked, her tone concerned. 

"I'm fine, mom. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...you don't spend all your time at the shore any more, and that used to be all you did. You've been in love with the sea for as long as you could breathe."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe I'm growing up."

"It's not really the kind of thing you grow out of," his mother replied. "You've been like this for a while now, more restless than you used to be."

"I'm fine, mom," he said reassuringly. Maybe if he said it enough times, he'd believe it too. 

***

The problem was, Chris had a good crew dynamic, and he didn't want to fuck that up by asking Sebastian out and possibly being rejected. But this crush, or whatever it was, was driving him to distraction. When he wasn't out on the boat he couldn't make himself do anything. He knew his mom was getting increasingly worried about him, but he didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. 

As August turned into September, more and more fishing trips had to be postponed because of storms off the coast. It was a particularly bad year for them, and Chris was anxious to get back out - or rather, he was anxious to get back out there with Sebastian. 

Their next trip out was a relief to them all. Everything was going to plan, and despite recent high winds the sea was relatively calm. 

Chris and Sebastian were in the kitchen, and Sebastian had just got up to get more coffee when, as he passed Chris's chair, there was an extra large swell. Sebastian stumbled, and fell right into Chris's lap. 

Sebastian's hands were gripping Chris's shoulders as he looked down into his eyes with an unreadable expression. Then they both seemed to come to the same decision at the same time, and Sebastian leaned down as Chris leaned up as their mouths met in the middle. 

Chris moaned slightly into the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Sebastian's head to pull him closer. At length, Sebastian pulled back, smiling down at him. 

"What took you so fucking long, captain?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Shut up, just shut up," Chris murmured, pulling him back into the kiss, which was how Mark and Anthony found them some unknowable time later. 

"Uh," Mark said, while Anthony cleared his throat loudly, and Chris and Sebastian broke apart. Sebastian seemed to realise suddenly that he was still on Chris's lap and jumped up, before sitting down on the chair next to him looking sheepish. 

Mark and Anthony exchanged expressive looks, but said nothing, simply getting their coffee and sitting at the table. The next ten minutes as they drank was the most awkward of Chris's life, and he was glad when it was time for them to go and haul in the nets. 

By the time they returned to shore, all awkwardness had gone, but Chris hadn't had a chance to talk to Sebastian. As Anthony and Mark got into their cars to drive away, Chris grabbed Sebastian's hand when he made to do the same. 

"Come back to mine?" he asked, his tone pleading, and Sebastian hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

"Fine. But we're taking my car."

They drove in silence the few minutes up to Chris's house, and as soon as they were inside, Chris led him through to the living room, where they sat together on the sofa. 

"What do you want?" Chris asked, and Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face. 

"Right now I want a shower and a sleep," he laughed, and Chris smiled nervously. 

"I mean, you could shower and sleep here? I think...I think we should talk about what happened."

Sebastian sighed. "What happened is that I'm halfway in love with my captain, and all I want is for him to fuck me, but before that happens I really need a shower and a sleep or I'll fall asleep in the middle of it," he finished with a smile, and Chris gaped at him. 

"You're...you're halfway in love with me?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

Chris laughed. "Could you tell that I felt the same way about you?"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to look amazed. "Wait, are you serious? I mean, I thought maybe you might be attracted to me from the way you look at me sometimes, but..."

"Serious as a heart attack. I've been restless for weeks - even my mom was worried about me."

Sebastian's expression softened and he leaned in for a deep kiss. "You should have told me," he scolded, and Chris shrugged. 

"I didn't want to spoil our dynamic."

"Idiot," Sebastian said fondly. "I'm practically head over heels for you - I've wanted you since I first walked into your office."

"Same," responded Chris, and Sebastian grinned, before yawning. "No, you're right, shower and sleep first," Chris continued. He took Sebastian through to the bathroom and gave him fresh towels, then left him alone to shower. When he heard Sebastian come out the bathroom, he went to get him, and almost tripped over his tongue at the sight of Sebastian standing there with only a towel hanging low on his hips, his long hair dripping onto his shoulders and down his incredibly muscled chest...

"Uh, bedroom's through here," Chris said eventually, after finding his voice. Sebastian went through to the bedroom and Chris went for his own shower, turning the temperature down to cold in an effort to cool his libido. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Sebastian was laying in his bed, looking as though he was already asleep. Chris dropped the towel he had wrapped around himself and climbed into bed beside Sebastian, surprised when the other man wrapped himself around Chris, who discovered that Sebastian was also completely naked. He could feel his cock hardening against Sebastian's hip, and Sebastian huffed out a laugh. 

"Mmm, I've got plans for that when I wake up," he said playfully, his voice already sleep rough, and Chris kissed the top of his head before they both fell into a deep slumber. 

***

Chris awoke to light kisses being pressed across his chest, and opened his eyes only to look directly into Sebastian's clear blue ones. 

"Good morning," Sebastian grinned up at him, and Chris pulled him up to kiss him, morning breath be damned. Sebastian rolled them over so that Chris was on top, running his foot up and down Chris's calf as they kissed. "Mmm, you still up for fucking me this morning?" Sebastian asked playfully, and Chris responded by pressing his hard cock onto Sebastian's hip. 

Chris pushed himself up enough that he could get the lube and a condom out of the bedside drawer, pushing the covers down to their feet so he could get a proper look at Sebastian's naked body. And what a sight it was, all hard, lean muscle, and a hard cock big and thick enough that it made Chris's mouth water. 

He covered his fingers with lube then leaned down to suck kisses up Sebastian's cock as he played with his asshole, gently teasing him with slick fingers. Then as he pressed the first finger in he sucked the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, and Sebastian groaned loudly at the dual sensations. 

It had been a while since Chris had had a cock in his mouth, and he'd forgotten how much he loved the taste and smell of it. He sucked a little harder as he added a second finger - Sebastian's cock spurted across his tongue in response, and Chris could feel his own cock twitch in sympathy. He began to stretch Sebastian properly, still sucking and using his free hand to play with Sebastian's balls. Sebastian's hips were moving slightly, restlessly, as Chris took his time opening him up. 

When Chris deemed him ready he added a third finger, pulling off of Sebastian's cock and mouthing down to his balls before taking them into his mouth and crooking his fingers up at the same time. Sebastian gave a yell that made Chris glad he lived in a house and not an apartment, as he began mercilessly rubbing at Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian began babbling, mostly Chris's name peppered liberally with curses, and Chris smiled as he let Sebastian's balls fall from his mouth. 

"Oh my god, fuck, Chris, fuck, I'm so ready, oh god oh jesus please fuck me now," Sebastian cried out, and Chris moved up the bed so he could kiss him deeply. 

"You sure you're ready for my cock?" he asked, punctuating his words with another unforgiving slide of his fingers over Sebastian's prostate. 

"Fuck, yes I'm sure, you fucking tease, just get on with it!"

Chris withdrew his fingers carefully, then rolled on the condom before slicking up his cock with the lube. He grabbed a pillow which he slipped under Sebastian's hips, then positioned himself and began to push inside. 

He watched in awe the myriad expressions flitting across Sebastian's face as he pushed in, as Sebastian moved his hips to encourage him on. When Chris was fully inside of him, balls pressing against Sebastian's ass, Chris leaned down and kissed Sebastian on the nose. Sebastian wrinkled his face up, before grinning. 

"Oh fuck, Chris, you can move now," he gasped out, and Chris nodded, before starting to thrust. He kept his movements slow and shallow at first, but then Sebastian wrapped his legs around Chris's hips and began to encourage him to move faster and deeper. Chris was more than happy to oblige, thrusting harder and faster as Sebastian began to moan. 

Chris knew he wasn't going to last - it felt too good and he could already feel the need to come building. "Sebastian, I want to see you touch yourself," he managed, and Sebastian nodded, bringing a hand down to stroke his own cock while the other gripped on to Chris's shoulder like it was anchoring him. 

Then Sebastian was crying out, "Oh fuck, Chris, I'm coming, _fuck_ ," and coming all over himself, and the sight and the feel of it was too much for Chris who thrust only twice more before his orgasm overtook him and he came with a cry. 

Chris leaned down and kissed Sebastian as they both caught their breath, then he pulled out carefully, getting up to dispose of the condom before flopping back into bed beside Sebastian. 

"So what do you want to do today?" Chris asked, and Sebastian smiled at him. 

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want."

***

Chris is a fisherman who loves the sea beyond reason. But if asked, he'll tell you that he loves his boyfriend even more than that.


End file.
